Search for the Lost Amulet
by Lord Vampyre
Summary: AU! About a year or so after Gohan kills Cell, a mysterious, powerful, couple show up and start a tournament. Who are they? What do they want? And what is this new strange Amulet that needs to be found? AU means alternate universe:i made up the story line
1. Visitor

**AU: Search for the Lost Amulet**

Summary: About a year or so after Gohan kills cell a mysterious, powerful, couple show up and start a tournament. Who are they? How are they so strong? What do they want? This is in an alternate universe, which means that starting after Cell is dead, I am changing the Dragonball Z story line. There probably won't be a Majin Buu saga and if there is it will be like maybe one chapter. Correct me if I am wrong, but I think Goten would be a few months old at about this time?

Chapter 1: Visitor

Gohan was sitting on the sofa watching TV. He had just finished an intense training session. Sure there weren't any new threats right away, but each new threat is stronger than the last so he figured that it would be good to train. Watching TV is a rare luxury for Gohan. Between his training schedule and his school work he had almost no time to relax unless he was sleeping or eating. He trains in his Super Saiyan 2 form most of the time to get better results and he is taking on at least triple the amount of school work as other kids his age.

The news comes on. The first story is about a bank robber being caught. The second is about a new tournament coming up. Some guy named Malik and a girl named Veelix are running it. It isn't the same as the normal martial arts tournaments. First of all it is universal. People from all over the galaxy will be competing. This year it is hosted on Earth. It is also only the third universal tournament ever. The others have just been so far away so no one on Earth or Namek have heard of it. The tournament is in three months. Second of all the rules are way more barbaric than any earth tournament's rules.

"Well mom I'm going to head off to bed now. Good night Mom. Goodnight Goten."

"Goodnight Gohan," replied Chi Chi.

"Goo. Gah," replied Goten.

Before Gohan entered his room he could feel a presence in it. It appeared to be about as strong as Tien. He couldn't figure out why he didn't sense it earlier. He slowly powered up. Not quite to Super Saiyan level yet, but still pretty high. He walked in.

"Identify yourself before I destroy you," said Gohan.

"You could not destroy me even if you wished to, Gohan. I am so much stronger than you are."

Gohan looked the guy up and down. He wore a plain black T-shirt, baggy black pants, a black headband with some odd red symbol on it, black wristbands, and black shoes. He had black hair parted down the middle kind of like future Trunks's hair.

"You don't look to strong. I think I could turn you into dust without breaking a sweat."

That was when Gohan noticed his power level creeping up. There was no aura or nothing breaking as his power went up. Soon he was as strong as Goku in his powered up Super Saiyan form. If Gohan powered up that high all his stuff would be destroyed. A few years ago that power would have destroyed his entire house but he had Bulma reinforce it with some high quality metal alloy from another planet so he could walk around powered up if he wanted.

"I do not want to fight you. You can tell how strong I am without even breaking a sweat. Imagine if I just tried. Now just to prove my point we could take this outside. Would you like to ask me my name again... maybe a little more politely?"

"Okay. Hello, you know my name but I don't know yours. What is your name?"

He sighed, "My name is Malik, I am running the Tournament. I am sure you heard about it?"

"Oh yeah! I saw it advertise on TV. I will be there don't worry. My friends will all go too."

"Okay I just wanted to make sure you were coming. It will be more challenging than the ones you are use to on this planet. Any friends and family that will not be competing will get the best seats in the stadium. I have watched you for a few years. I have people on this planet to watch you for me, they have reported back to me about your training. I am sad to say it hasn't been as good as I would have liked. But nevertheless it is still good."

"There hasn't been a threat since Cell, I haven't seen any reason to train hard."

"Well you have three months to train. I will be in the tournament also so train hard. I don't want you to disappoint me. I will come get you and escort you and your friends to the tournament myself. It will be held off the coast out in the middle of the ocean. So none of the building in the city will be destroyed," explained Malik. Then he teleported away. Gohan could no longer feel his ki signal.

"Bye..." he said to the empty space where Malik had been standing before. Gohan then went to bed.

* * *

Gohan woke up early the next morning to a big breakfast prepared by his mom. After Gohan finished his food he helped Chi Chi feed Goten. Goten ate half the spoon with the baby food on it. They went through about four or five spoons before Goten realized he wasn't suppose to eat the spoons. After he got pass that they went through about 20 jars of baby food to satisfy his Saiyan appetite. 

"Bye mom I am going to go talk to Master Roshi about the tournament then I'm going to Krillin's house also. And I might stop by and tell Vegeta about it also. I will let Bulma tell the others."

"No Gohan! You have to finish your studies first. Or I won't let you go to your stupid tournament."

"Mom!"

"No! Go to your room and study. It is important that you learn all you can while you are still young. That way you can grow up and be a doctor just like I always wanted you to."

"I'm not going to be a doctor." He went to his room and started studying. He waited for his mom to bring him some tea like she always does around 8:00. When she left his room he drank his tea and the flew out the window to Master Roshi's island.

* * *

He was there in about 30 minutes and saw that Yamcha and Krillin were there already, training in the water just like Goku and Krillin did when they were younger. 

"I guess you guys heard about the Tournament?" asked Gohan.

"Yup! I know we won't be as strong as you or Vegeta, but we still want a shot so we are training," exclaimed Yamcha.

"Maybe you should train underwater. Since you can go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, underwater would be a lot like it. You would have the water pressure on you, plus you would have to hold your breath, and watch for sharks, while training."

"Sounds great, lets go Yamcha," said Krillin. They flew up in the air and dived in.

"Well looks like I'm done here if you guys already knew about the tournament," Gohan told Roshi, "Would you do me a favor and tell the guys at the look out. I don't know if Piccolo will be there, but tell him too please.

"Sure thing kido. Bye."

* * *

Gohan flew off to capsule corp. to find Vegeta. Bulma led him to the new gravity room they built for him to train in. Vegeta was in Super Saiyan form and sweating so much. Gohan could not feel his ki but he guessed it to be about equal to his own fighting Cell. A panel on the door showed that gravity was at 50 times earth gravity. 

"How long has he been in there?" Gohan asked.

"Since about noon yesterday," replied Bulma.

"Wow. Well, I am going in then. I need to talk to him."

"Okay. Be careful."

Vegeta was floating an inch off the floor trying to stay steady and rest when Gohan walked in. When he opened the door, the gravity went back to normal and Vegeta's hit the ceiling because of the power he had to use to stay an inch off the floor in 50 gravity. When the door shut the gravity went back up to 50 and Vegeta hit the floor. Gohan went Super Saiyan 2 so he could stand up at ease.

"Stupid boy!! Why did you open that damn door?! I was training!"

"Vegeta there is a tournament in three months I thought you might like to know about. There is going to be some one competing who happens to be a lot stronger than me!" Gohan shouted over the machines loud noises, "Can I train with you until then?"

"I guess. Be here at 6:00 sharp in the morning."

"Okay I will try. I don't know if my mom will let me though."

"Whatever. Don't be late or you won't be training with me."

* * *

**5:50AM the next day**

"No, you can't do it Gohan. I won't let you. You need to study now harder than ever or else you will start slacking off."

"Mom, I promise once the tournament is over I will study harder than ever! Just let me go!"

"Fine... if I say no, you would just sneak out like you did yesterday. Can you at least feed Goten before you leave?"

"No, I have to be there in like nine minutes."

He touched down outside capsule corp and looked at his watch 5:59AM.

"Great. Just in time to train. Ha! Vegeta thought I would be late. Now where is he?"

He got near the gravity room and saw Vegeta going in without him!

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta stopped, "You're late boy! Go home! I'm not going to put up with you being late all the time."

"I'm not late, I got here right on time. Just like you said."

"Well my watch says 6:01. You are late."

"Your watch is wrong."

"No yours is."

"Whatever"

"Go home."

"Make me. We never decided which watch to go by so I should be aloud to stay and train."

"No. Go home before I make you go home."

"You think you could?"

"Yeah."

"Do it."

"Make me."

"Sissy."

"That's it." Vegeta powered up and flew at Gohan. He aimed a punch and Gohan sidestepped it. He aimed more and more and they were all dodged.

"Stupid boy!!" Vegeta went Super Saiyan and punched Gohan. Gohan got the air knocked out of him for a second. Then Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan form. Just enough to be stronger than Vegeta's max. He aimed a ki blast at Vegeta's knee. Vegeta thought Gohan was aiming for his chest or head and laughed when it hit his knee. Gohan shot two more blasts at the same knee until it was painful for Vegeta to walk. Then Gohan walked over to Vegeta and grabbed the back of his head with one hand and punched him with his other hand until Vegeta was about to black out.

"Same time tomorrow, Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted and Gohan took that as a "Yes". He hit Vegeta's face a few more times then left him laying there and flew home.

"Why was I so violent to him? I am not a violent person," Gohan told himself, "It must be that new guy. For some reason I don't trust him and I want to be stronger than he is. That's all it is. Vegeta shouldn't piss me off if he likes to stay conscious. Maybe he will remember that tomorrow. When I purposely show up 20 minutes late.

* * *

Gohan purposely showed up later and later every day for two weeks. And he beat Vegeta's face in so much. Finally Vegeta gave up and let Gohan train with him.

* * *

Three months later Malik shows up in a huge rocket powered hover bus. He takes all of Gohan's friends (not Vegeta though, he wants to go by himself so he flies) to the ocean. There is a floating platform on the water with a stadium all the way around it. The seats had no visible protection from the combat going on in the ring and were so close to it, the people could touch the ring from their seats. The bus lands on the water and floats their like a boat as they unload and walk down a hallway that is under the stadium. It takes them to a glass room where the warriors wait for their matches if they wish. It is also where they draw numbers to see who fights who. 

"Um what about the innocent people watching the match. If this is anything like the normal martial arts tournaments around here they might get hit by a stray blast or some one might get thrown out of the ring."

"Don't worry. There is a barrier set up around the ring. Energy cannot go through it. People cannot be thrown through it. People can't even walk through it. When it is time for the match to start, you will be teleported to the ring by me. After the match ends the contestants will be teleported out and receive medical support if needed. No harm to anyone."

"Okay. When will everyone show up? I want to get this show on the road," said Roshi.

"Everyone should be here in about two hours." Soon as he said that there was a bright streak in the sky as a space ship came to Earth. Followed by two more spaceships. The Z warriors all powered up and readied themselves for a fight.

"Oh I guess some are showing up early. The are the other contestants, remember this is universal. Calm down guys."

* * *

_End of Chapter 1. 4 pages exactly. Review and let me know what you think. I will have the next chapter up in a few days. (The more reviews I get the faster I will update probably._) (Don't own DBZ) 


	2. Tournament

**AU: Search for the Lost Amulet  
**Yeah.. I think everyone knows I don't own Dragonball Z...  
Please leave a review if you read this. It really motivates me to write more. When I am telling who fights who you might want to write it down on paper like I did or you might get confused. Its up to you though.If you see a name that is unfamiliar then it is one of the aliens that is competing.

"..." talking

'_...' Telepathic_

* * *

Chapter 2: Tournament 

"Gather around contestants. You will each pick a number from this jar. Any attempts to use telekinetic powers to pick a certain number will be blocked so just reach in and pick one. This determines who will fight who first. There are sixteen of you. There are sixteen numbers. Line up and pick a number," said Malik.

It ended up like this: Malik vs Piccolo, Vegeta vs Oniru, Malirt vs Tien, Bhoaks vs Soan, Gohan vs Lunagilay, Poiuy vs Zartilk, K'Orf vs Krillin, and Veelix vs Yamcha.

"Piccolo, are you ready?" Piccolo nods. "Okay then. Let's go." They disappear.

There is a TV in the waiting room. It shows the empty ring. Then Malik and Piccolo appear out of nowhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the third annual Universal Tournament. It begins NOW!"

Piccolo powers up and charges at Malik. Malik doesn't flinch a muscle and swats him away like you would do a bug. Piccolo hits the invisible barrier and bounces down to the floor. He doesn't move at all.

A female voice booms out of nowhere, "Malik is the winner. Next is Vegeta and Oniru."

Malik and Piccolo disappear from the ring and Vegeta and a red reptile like humanoid creature are teleported in.

"Ready to lose lizard boy?" They both power up extremely high. Oniru is still powering up and forces Vegeta to go Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2. Their power levels match evenly and the reptile didn't go through a transformation.

"They charge at each other and aim punches. Each fist hits the others fist. This goes on for a few minutes. Then Oniru changes position and kicks Vegeta in the stomach. The breath is knocked out of him. While he is doubled over trying to breath Oniru jumps back and starts powering up two red ki blasts at his side. By the time Vegeta stands back up he puts his hands together in front of him and they combine together to shoot one big ball of ki at Vegeta. Vegeta tries to dodge to the right but isn't fast enough it grazes his left shoulder and burned it and the clothing. The blast hits the energy barrier and rebounds back toward Vegeta. Vegeta can feel the energy coming toward him but tries to pretend he doesn't. He starts powering up his Big Bang, then at the last second jumps out of the way and shoots the Big Bang.

"Big Bang!" he shouted right before Oniru's original blast hits Oniru. Oniru is surprised that Vegeta dodged the blast a second time and manages to dodge it also. But then he is hit by Vegeta's attack. Vegeta then shoots like 50 ki blasts at the weakened Oniru. Most of them are dodged but one hits his neck and another hits his chest. He falls to the ground in defeat.

"Vegeta is the winner. Next up is Malirt and Tien!"

Vegeta and Oniru are teleported off the ring and Tien and Malirt are teleported on. Malirt's skin is blue and looks rough. Like a blue orange peal. He has no hair at all. And only wears a simple pair of green pants. Tien powers up to his max and Oniru powers up well past Gohan's max. Tien is frightened by the amount of power coming from this guy. Faster than the naked eye can see Malirt gets behind Tien and hits him in the neck with a 'karate chop like' hit. Tien falls to the ground. He is out cold.

"Malirt is the winner. Next up Bhoaks and Soan!"

While they are fighting it out, Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta are having a discussion.

"What do _you_ think the prize is Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know. I don't remember hearing about a prize."

"Maybe," suggested Krillin, "he thinks he will win and won't need to offer a prize."

"Then why would he have this tournament then?" asked Gohan.

"Maybe he wants to take over the universe so he holds these tournaments to see how strong everyone is. That way he knows what he is up against?"

"That's crazy, Krillin. He seems like such a nice guy," retorted Gohan.

"It makes since to me," said Vegeta, "Sometimes Saiyans would do that one certain planets if they were bored with their job. Just to see how much stronger they were than all the other races."

"I still don't think Malik is a bad guy..." said Gohan.

"Bhoaks is the winner. Next up Gohan and Lunagilay!"

"That's me. I gotta go." No sooner than the words left his mouth he disappeared and reappeared on the ring next to a beautiful woman. She had long green hair half way down her back. Her slanted green eyes were so perfect. She wore a flowing white dress that appeared to be waving in the wind only... the wind was not blowing. Her skin had a slight olive green tint to it. She did not appear to be a fighter at all.

"Then a whirlwind enveloped her. Dust flew everywhere. When it finally went away her dress was gone. Instead she wore something similar to Saiyan armour. Her teeth grew into fangs, two horns grew out of her forehead. Her hair was replaced with hissing snakes.

'_Gohan, this is Piccolo. Don't let the snakes bite you. I have heard about this race.'_

'_What happens when some one gets bit by one?'_

'_You power level is frozen where ever it is._ _So if you are powered up as high as you can go and then get bit... well after a while your body gets wore out. And if you can't power down then it ends up killing you.'_

'_So I just don't power up.'_

'_Then she defeats you.'_

'_I see. Hmm... I will think of something. I won't let her beat me though.'_

She powered up. Her powerful green aura made Gohan take a few steps back. Then he went Super Saiyan 2. And the power made her take a step back. She easily passed his power level. She was at least twice as strong as he was.

'_Piccolo, can you feel her power?'_

'_No. That energy barrier blocks it from me.'_

'_She is twice as strong as I am. I don't see how her body can handle that much power.'_

'_Wait... what is that necklace she is wearing? Could it be the source of her power? I didn't notice earlier because of her aura but I think its glowing a little bit.'_

'_I don't know what it is, but it has to be the source of her power if you can get rid of it.'_

'_I have a plan. Don't bother me until after the battle.'_

Gohan flew towards her fast as he could. He aimed a punch, which she easily deflected. He punched more and more and still she blocked each one of them. She charged up a ki blast in her left hand and when Gohan went to hit her she put it in his face and let it go. It sent Gohan flying to the other side of the ring and he bounced off of the energy barrier. He slowly stood up and flew up high. Then he dived down flying as fast as he could. He landed behind her and grabbed one of the snakes. It opened its mouth and hissed. He bent it around and forced its fangs onto her neck. This venom was injected into her blood stream. She whirled around and backhanded him. He punched her in the face. It didn't phase her at all. He sent ki blasts at her and they just bounced off.

'_Gohan the necklace has an unlimited amount of power. Your little trick didn't work. Get that damn necklace off!'_

'_I will! Just give me time.'_

At that time he got hit in the gut with two huge ki beams. He fell backwards and skidded to the energy barrier. He just sat there, slumped down. She charged at him and repeatedly punched him in the face. She backed off and Gohan shakily stood up. Lunagilay was charging up a huge ball of energy over her head in one hand, and in the other hand a flaming sword appeared. It was made out of nothing _but_ flames.

"Oh shit..." mumbled Gohan.

He tried to move out of the way but she threw the energy at him. He put up his hands to block it. It was very hot. His palms burned. But he knew he had to keep pushing it away. Otherwise it would finish him off.

"Kame...Hame...HA!" The Kamehameha wave slowly forced the huge ki ball up to the sky. It hit the "ceiling" of the energy ring and the Kamehameha wave forced it to disintegrate. Breathing heavily, Gohan slowly advanced towards Lunagilay. She laughed and that pissed him off. Rage coursed through his veins, the rage triggered some source of hidden power. The power surging through him gave him a boost of confidence. Sure he wasn't anywhere near her power but he would be soon. All he had to do was get rid of her necklace. He shot a powered up ki blast at her necklace, hoping it might destroy it, but all it did was scrape the skin around the necklace.

He got close enough to touch it. She didn't even try to move. He put his hand on it. And pulled. Nothing. It wouldn't break. He looked into her eyes and she just laughed.

"Now I will always be this strong since you made my snake bite me. And since this necklace won't break then I will never run out of power."

One of the snakes bit Gohan's wrist and he screamed in pain. She punched him in the nose hard as he could. This forced Gohan backwards again but he had a death grip on her necklace. The force of her punch was enough to break the necklace. The gem in it exploded, slicing Gohan's hand. This was nothing compared to what happened to Lunagilay. He body could not handle all the power she had going through her.

"NO!" her body exploded in a bright green light. Bits and pieces of her body were everywhere. Blood and guts ended up all over Gohan and mixed in with the blood dripping from the open cuts on his body and face. This caused agonizing pain. He sank to his knees and yelled from all the pain in his body.

"Gohan is the winner! Poiuy and Zartilk up next."

Gohan was teleported (along with the pieces of Lunagilay) off the ring into a small room lined with cots and a huge cabinet. Gohan limped over to a cot and sat down. A short little Namek walked in.

"Dende!"

"Yes Gohan its me. Can you power down? Your energy is almost depleted."

"Yes, I know this. But when I got bit by that snake it froze my power level where it was. I need to get a bag of Senzu beans to carry with me where ever I go or else I will be killed by this."

"Let me heal you for now. I will talk to Korin and see what we can do about those Senzu beans. Try to sleep right now to help conserve your energy."

"Um.. I will try but with all this power going through me I doubt that I can."

"One second then.." Dende walked over to the cabinet and rummaged through it. Finally he produced a small bottle with black liquid in it, "Drink this Gohan. It will put you to sleep."

Gohan drank it. He was asleep in a few seconds.

* * *

"... Gohan...Gohan... wake up..." 

"Huh..?"

"Gohan its me Dende. I have some Senzu beans for you."

"Gohan, can you sit up? What's wrong, baby?" It was Chi Chi.

Gohan tried to move. He was so sore and tired. And wore out. He couldn't move a muscle. He groaned. Then he felt something being forced down his throat. Suddenly he was able to move. He sat up. There was a group gathered around him.

"Gohan its your turn to fight again. Take these." Dende handed him a bag of Senzu beans.

"Wait.. What happened? Who won the matches after I fell asleep?"

"Well, Gohan," started Krillin, "Poiuy beat Zartilk, I beat K'Orf, Veelix beat Yamcha, Vegeta got beat badly by Malik, and Malirt beat Bhoaks. You have to fight Poiuy and the winner of that fight goes on to face Veelix. Before you fight Veelix though, Malirt fights Malik but I am pretty sure Malik will win. After Malik wins and you win in your fight against Veelix you two will go on to the final round."

"You can beat Veelix, right Gohan?" asked Yamcha, "She seemed to be pretty strong to me."

"I will try."

Then Gohan disappeared. He reappeared on the ring next to Poiuy. Since Gohan was powered up as much as possible he charged forward at full speed and punched Poiuy in the nose. He dropped like a rock and passed out. Gohan ate a Senzu bean as he got teleported out.

"Gohan wins! Next up is Malik against Malirt."

"I think Malik will win. I don't even think I can beat him."

"Well you at least need to try kid," said Vegeta, "He pummeled me, I want YOU to get my revenge."

"I will do what I can."

"Malik wins! Next up Gohan against Veelix."

"Well here I go again."

Gohan was teleported once again to the ring. Veelix was dressed in black battle gear. She wore black eyeliner and black eye shadow. Her black hair hung down to her shoulders with a perfect part down the middle. She wore a long sleeve black shirt, black pants with a studded belt, and black boots. Gohan thought she looked like a Goth... if they had those on her planet."

He flew up to her and started pounding her. She didn't even flinch. The attacks didn't even seem to phase her. She fought back and Gohan could hardly even be able to keep up with her. He jumped up in the air and then just flew up as high as he could. He made it up about 100 yards before he hit the barrier.

"MASENKO- HAA!" Gohan shot the blast at Veelix, then before it even hit her he used another," SOLAR FLARE!!" He then rushed down right behind his Masenko attack and powered up a huge Kamehameha attack. After the Masenko attack hits he lets loose the kamehameha for as long as he can hold it. Finally when he is drained of all energy he eats a Senzu bean and prepares another attack before the dust clears and Veelix gets her vision back. He shoots as many ki blasts as he can in a minute. Then he uses his shoulder and rams into Veelix's gut. He flies back and lands on the ring. He eats another Senzu bean to get his energy back. Once the dust clears he sees a bloody, battle scarred body on the ground. Her finger twitches. Gohan lets loose another Kamehameha to finish her off.

"Gohan wins! The final round will be between Malik and Gohan in twenty minutes. Fighters, please get prepared."

Gohan got teleported out of the ring back to the waiting room.

"Good job!" exclaimed Yamcha.

"Way to go!" shouted Krillin.

"You did good kid," said Piccolo.

Vegeta just grunted, which was good enough for Gohan. It was his way of congratulating him.

"I don't think I will be able to face Malik. Being in the form is taking too much from me. I think I will find Malik and tell him."

"No, Gohan you can do it. Just try," said Tien.

When the time came Gohan was teleported into the ring.

"Gohan you know I can easily defeat you. So I won't try. I will declare you winner and step down. The only thing is... I want you to come with me to train on my planet. You may bring one person with you."

"Okay... how long will we be gone?"

"Seven years."

"Okay I know who I'm going to bring. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay I am ready to be teleported back to the waiting room."

Gohan got teleported back to the waiting room. "Mom, Malik decided to declare me the winner as long as I go train with him... for seven years. I can take one person. I want that one person to be Goten."

"What?! No! I won't allow you to take your baby brother into outer space to an alien planet."

"Fine..."

"That's it? You aren't going to argue with me about it?"

Gohan ate a Senzu bean, "Nope. I see no reason to. You made up your mind, that's that."

"Oh. Then who will you take?"

"No one. I will go by myself."

* * *

_End of Chapter 2. Please review if you liked it._


End file.
